


(Not) the Doctor

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Female Master (Doctor Who), Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, POV Female Character, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing, Time Lords and Ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#74): Missy/River: Naughty Girls<br/>+ Challenge #218: Fantasy<br/>+ Drabble Cycle: Kinks: Table 30A #22: Roleplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> Title inspired by the Alanis Morrisette song "Not the Doctor"

"My, my, my," Missy muses, tracing down River's cheek and jaw with the tip of a finger. "We've really done it now."

"Haven't actually done it yet, Mistress," River replies, "but God, isn't it so naughty of us to even be thinking about doing it to begin with?"

Missy captures her lips in a kiss, barely giving any other response except to tighten her hold on River's hips. 

"Oh, Doctor, you have _no_ idea how naughty this is going to get," Missy moans against River's mouth, hands moving to get a firm grip on her arse.

"Is that so, Mistress?"


End file.
